More Than You Think
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Hattori Heiji had thought that he had a perfect friendship, until his childhood friend points out that stalking isn't really a friendship. Heiji/Shinichi
1. Chapter One

I give up! My Heiji/Shinichi bug won't let me finish any of my Kaito/Shinichi fictions until I write at least a chapter of this. So for anyone who's reading Moving On or I'll be There, I will update, after the bug has been satisfied. Who knows, maybe I just need a recharge, and that calls for something new.

_**This fic will be one of those "recharge" fics, which means, it'll be randomly updated, and who knows, it might end before the Kai/Shin fics. Quite Possible, but it's one of those stories that will probably go no where, and will just be here for the fluff, (as if; I love plot). Watch, this will become some epic fic, and everyone will be "Where's our Kai/shin?" and I'll be babbling away on how some giant frog ate my brain and replaced it with a Heiji/Shinichi bug. **_

_**(I do have half of chapter twenty-three for moving on done at this point though…so I might not need the giant frog excuse…) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of it's characters.**_

_**Warnings: Heiji/Shinichi, enough said they are death magnets…and trouble seems to follow them everywhere.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too**_

**_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight_**  
**_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_**  
**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**  
**_Then here in my room,_**  
**_Dreaming about you and me_**

**_Wonder if you even see me_**  
**_And I wonder if you know I'm there_**  
**_If you looked in my eyes_**  
**_Would you see what's inside?_**  
**_Would you even care?_**

_**

* * *

**_

_***~Chapter One ~***_

* * *

For Hattori Heiji, it had started out as jealousy for being compared to the other so often, that had turned to obsession to meet the said person, and then it turned into a fixation once he found him. Now, he wasn't even sure what to call his feelings. Kazuha had called him out on 'bromancing'; which he found out from one his classmates was also called a 'man crush' or when a man has a fixation/love interest/crush on an other man enough to consistently follow him like a school girl or talk about him just as consistently. He didn't like to think of his feelings for Shinichi like some schoolgirl crush, but when he started trying to keep track of how much he talked about said person, he found that the whole 'bromancing' wasn't that far from the truth. He looked at his call list on his phone and sighed. God, did he have it bad.

Really Bad.

Kazuha sat next to him, patting his shoulder as he sighed again still staring at his phone. "Kazuha…I'm a idiot, ain't I?" His childhood friend smiled at him, and tried to cheer him up the best way she knew how. "About time ya figured that one out, baka." She answered and ate some of her sundae. "Really, all ya ever talk about is 'Kudou this or Kudou that'; sure I was a little jealous at first, but it is kind of cute, when it isn't annoyin'." Heiji set his phone on the table and leaned back in the booth that he was in. He and Kazuha had met up at the local ice cream shop that was closest to the train station. He was apposed to leave on the 9:50 train to Tokyo to get to Tokyo University, so he could finish setting up his dorm room, and registration. Kazuha had wanted a nice sit down with her best friend before he went off to Tokyo, leaving her behind for the first time in a long time. She had asked why he was going to Tokyo U when he could have easily attended a local college and still gotten into the police force with his father's headquarters.

Her answer was what she knew it was going to be; Kudou was going to attend Tokyo University. Of course, this was where Kazuha had slipped up, she had mentioned her whole "Heiji is totally bromancing with Kudou-kun" theory that her and Ran had came up with the last time they had gotten together, and watched as Heiji had followed Kudou around like a lost puppy. At first, Heiji had reacted violently, like she knew he would, but then took a step back, but only after shouting at each other for about an hour, and looked at how much he talked about Kudou, and just how much of a stalker he really was.

Hell, he was following Kudou to college!

"Well, I think you should tell him how you feel." Kazuha smiled at Heiji, who was fiddling with the charm on the antenna of his cell phone.

"But…He's _in love_ with Nee-chan. What's the point?" Heiji sighed, now depressed thoroughly.

"Yeah, but ya know that after that whole "Conan insident" Ran and Kudou are only friends, Heiji, this might be your chance! Ya know! Who knows? He might be bromancing you too!"

Heiji chuckled at his best friend as she tried to cheer him up. "It's okay, I know that he'll never want me."

"Oh, Heiji," She sighed, and looked at the time. "Well, if ya goin' ya better go now. It's almost ten."

Heiji looked over to the clock that was hanging from a wall near by, and panicked, "Shit! I'm gonna miss my train!" He rushed out of the shop, after saying a quick goodbye to Kazuha, and promising to call later. Kazuha smiled to herself, and finished her ice cream. If only Heiji knew, what she knew. She got up from the table and headed over to the trash in the mini restaurant.

"God, why did I crush on him in high school again?" She sighed to herself before throwing away the plastic bowl, and leaving herself. She had her own packing for college to finish, if she wanted to be able to meet up with Ran in time.

* * *

_**I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)**_

**_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_**  
**_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_**  
**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**  
**_Then here in my room,_**  
**_Dreaming about you and me_**

_**

* * *

**_

Hattori was so sick of paperwork, he glared at the papers in front of him, and then at the elder adult talking to him, explaining the process, that he was pretty sure he could figure out himself. Seriously, didn't the man have something better to do then hassle him as he tried to fill out the papers? He spelled out his full name, and information for the nth time that day. His day couldn't get much worse; he figured out that he was 'man crushing' on his 'best friend', which Kazuha had really named stalker victim. He so didn't follow Kudou everywhere…he just was interested in knowing what Kudou liked doing…that's all. He sighed again as he handed in the last of the papers and let his head fall to the desk, who was he kidding. _I am such a stalker!_ He cried mentally, and ignored the looks that the counselors sent his way.

"I see that you're as stupid and hot blooded as always Hattori-san." Heiji twitched at the voice, this was so not his day.

"Go away Hakuba, don't you have some thief to harass or something?" Heiji shot back as he sat up to glare at the blonde detective that sat down next to him.

"For your information, I don't harass, I'm trying to catch him in the act, and he's three seats ahead of us, sitting next to Kudou-kun." Heiji blinked and looked three seats ahead of him to spot not only Kudou, but a Kudou clone.

"I didn't know that Kid enjoyed copying Kudou on a daily basis." Heiji blinked as he stared at the pair that were chatting up like friends, he could feel the jealously oozing out of his pores. Then reminded himself, that there was no way in this life time that he was going to get Kudou to fall in love with him.

"That's what he actually looks like, his name is Kuroba Kaito." Hakuba answered in a matter of fact voice, completely ignoring the depressed air that seemed to surround the other detective. "Hattori-san, what are you doing?" He asked as the dark-skinned young man got up from his assigned seat.

"Goin' to say 'Hi', why don't your prissy ass just stay there." Hakuba huffed offend, and Hattori smiled feeling a lot better at getting in a decent insult at the way to uptight detective. He walked up the isles and took the seat infront of Kudou.

"Yo Kudou." Shinichi looked over at him, and smiled.

"Hattori, I was wondering when you'd stop spacing out and come over here." Kaito looked at Hattori in interest, it wasn't offen that he got to see/meet Tantei-han.

"So who ya talkin' too? The prissy ass over there say's it's Kaitou Kid."

Kaito chuckled at Heiji's remark to Hakuba, "He's been harassing me about that since he started going to my high school. He's absolutely convinced that I'm Kaitou Kid~! I'm just a simple magician, the name's Kuroba Kaito!" He produced a yellow flower from nowhere and gave it to Hattori. "And who may you be? You must be a friend if you hate Hakuba as much as me."

"We were in the same registration line." Shinichi explained, "Apparently, Hakuba's been following Kuroba-san for quite some time. I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you."

Heiji took the flower, and raised an eyebrow at the brightly smiling Kaito, and looked back over to Shinichi, "Oh, the train ran late, someone tried to commit suicide by jumping out off of the train on top of the salon car."

"Oh, and what was their reason?"

"Her husband took her children away from her. The lady was completely psycho, ya know. She could totally be one of ya stalkers, Kudou."

Kaito looked up at the word stalker, "Kudou-kun has stalkers?"

Shinichi sighed, "I do not!"

"Ya he does, and most of them commits murders left and right."

"Damnit Hattori, I do not have stalkers!"

"Oh! Kudou's like a murder magnet then?" Kaito asked, and Hattori nodded.

"Yup, and he seems to attract all kinds of whack jobs." Including myself, Hattori thought as he smiled at Shinichi battling against his so a-called stalkers, and Kaito being way to happy and curious. And to buddy buddy with Kudou, Hattori mentally sighed at himself.

"Oi…Oi…I do not have stalkers, I just happen to be there at the right time."

"Yeah…Yeah…Kudou, you're always there at the right time; all the time." Hattori smirked at the other detective. "If their not stalkers, then ya completely jinxed."

"Hm. Jinxed into finding murders…that could become frustrating." Kaito said mostly to himself.

"Tell me about it." Shinichi sighed. "It only gets worse around holidays"

* * *

_**Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin**_

**_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_**  
**_I'd stay up and think of you_**  
**_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_**  
**_And said, "I love you; I love you too"_**

**_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_**  
**_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_**  
**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**  
**_Then here in my room,_**  
**_Dreaming with you endlessly..._**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, completely and totally bad. Heheh. So much could be done here, love triangles, Hakuba harassing, Magical explosions, death….okay, there will be murder. **

**And making fun of Shin-chan's curse.**

**Well, see you next time!**

**Shingo**

**(Song Disclaimer: Dreaming Of You by Selena) **


	2. Chapter Two

_**I will follow Him, follow Him**_  
_**wherever He may go, **_  
_**And near Him, **_  
_**I always will be, **_  
_**For nothing can keep me away, **_  
_**He is my destiny. **_

_**I will follow Him, ever since**_  
_**He touched my heart I knew, **_  
_**There isn't an ocean too deep, **_  
_**A mountain so high, it can keep, **_  
_**Keep me away, away from His love.**_

_**I love Him, I love Him, I love Him, **_  
_**And where He goes, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.**_

**M**_ore_ **T**_han_ **Y**_ou_ **T**_hink_

* * *

*~**C**hapter **T**wo~*

* * *

Heiji didn't like Kaito at all, well, to be truthful, it was hard to hate the guy, but he didn't like him because he was consistently by Shinichi's hip since college had started! That was his place, not that prat! Though, hanging with Kuroba tended to end with less of a body count, which was amazing since the three most famous of the ex-high school detectives all went to the same school! That was just asking for a mass murder in the dorms. Heiji guessed that it was lucky that Shinichi still lived at home and commuted to the college. He'd never tell Shinichi that though.

He watched as Kaito chatted lively to Shinichi, who was grinning and nodding, agreeing to whatever Kaito was talking about. He really didn't like how close Kaito moved to Shinichi, who was completely oblivious to Kaito's body language. All he could think was how Kaito was going to so take advantage of his Shinichi! "They're an interesting pair, don't you agree." Heijitwitched, god, the prissy asshole just loved following him, didn't he? He glared over at the blonde detective that was also watching Kaito and Shinichi.

"No, I don't think so at all." Heiji answered, sitting up; pretending that he wasn't staring at Shinichi for most of the class.

"Right, and you're not Kudou's stalker."

"Oi! What's that's supo'ed to mean!"

"Just as it sounded."

The professor sent a glare to the two detective's way, before continuing on with the class. Shinichi and Kaito glanced back at Hattori and Hakuba, "Do you get the feeling that they've been watching us for most of the class?" Shinichi whispered to Kaito, who nodded in agreement.

"Totally. In fact, I think Hattori-kun's been staring all day."

"Really? Maybe he likes you." Shinichi said sarcastically, writing down some notes off the board. Kaito just smirked and leaned closer to Shinichi. Kaito knew exactly who Hattori Heiji, liked, and he was positive it wasn't him, but his 'newest' friend next to him. That's what he liked the most about Shinichi, he was just so loveably oblivious, especially when Kaito was playing around with Hattori by hogging all of Shinichi's attention. Not that Shinichi didn't try flexing it as much as possible between all three of them; Kaito was actually surprised to have found that Shinichi and Hakuba had become friends in their last year of high school, which turned out to be a new fact to the dark-skinned detective too.

"Hmm, you think? I have to admit, I am dead sexy." Kaito answered. "But I'm pretty postive that it's you he's stalking." He grinned widely at Shinichi's latest twitch.

"God, damn. I do not have stalkers for the last time!"

"Keep telling yourself that Kudou-kun!" Kaito sing-songed quietly.

* * *

_I'm starting to get paranoid thanks to Kuroba and Hattori_, Shinichi sighed to himself as he walked to the bus stop. He kept feeling like someone was watching him as he walked home. He stopped and glanced around, pretending to be looking inside of the local bakery. He didn't feel the eyes on him anymore, shrugged, then continued on to the bus stop, completely oblivious of the three people that were stalking him.

A scream echoed down the street, and a body landed at Shinichi's feet. _Are you kidding me?_ Shinichi thought as he looked up to see a shadowed figure run away from the scene. "Seriously?" He checked the middle-age male's pulse, to find none, and then sighed. Nothing was cutting him a break lately. Shinichi huffed; set his stuff down next to the body, the shot into the building to get the culprit.

After all, he needed to end the case quickly; he had a ton of homework to do, not to mention several essays.

* * *

_**I will follow Him, follow**_  
_**Him wherever He may go, **_  
_**There isn't an ocean too deep, **_  
_**A mountain so high, it can keep, **_  
_**Keep me away... **_

_**I will follow Him (follow Him), **_  
_**Follow Him wherever He may go, **_  
_**There isn't an ocean too deep, **_  
_**A mountain so high, it can keep, **_  
_**Keep me away, away from His love... **_

* * *

Kaito blinked, that's the only way he knew how to react to the situation at hand. He was only trying to get to his dorm, to have some Inspector actually stop him, and chat to him like an old friend. He looked around, and tried to correct the Inspector who thought he was Kudou. Seriously, did he look like a murder magnet? Note to self, act more cheerful. He thought as the Inspector answered his ringing phone. "Megure here."

"Oh…really? Kudou-kun is right next to me, We'll head right over to the scene." Megure hung up the cell phone, completely missing Takagi saying that Kudou was already at the scene. "Would you like to join me?" With that, the inspector dragged a slightly baffled Kaito with him to a murder scene.

* * *

Hattori, who was stalking Shinichi currently, was tempted to go and help Shinichi with the case, but he was here for information gathering. He decided that he wanted to find out what made Kudou tick, and if that meant following him for a bit, he would. He never actually knew how exciting it was to watch the other figure out all the clues, and bring them together in a precise order. The only thing that had rained on his parade was the fact that Hakuba had caught him spying on Shinichi, and Kuroba had been dragged into the whole murder mess by Inspector Megure, didn't that man notice the differences between Kudou and Kuroba at all? "Seriously, I can understand me stalking Kuroba, but why do you consisantly stalk Kudou? Do you really like him that much?" Hakuba sighed, now also watching Shinichi from their hiding spot. He was currently crouching next to Hattori, watching the near clones talking to the officers, who looked rather shock that Kudou could possibly have a twin. "This feels so weird, stalking a fellow detective."

"And stalkin' Kuroba doesn't feel weird at all?"

"No, he's Kaitou Kid, it's different."

"Right. Now Shut up, I can't hear a word their sayin' because of your loud mouth."

"Hmph, if anyone's mouth is loud, it's yours."

"Shut it"

* * *

**_I love Him (Oh yes, I love Him) _**  
**_I'll follow (I'm gonna follow) _**  
**_True love (He'll alway_**  
**_s be my true, true love) _**  
**_Forever (Now until forever) _**  
**_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him, _**  
**_And where He goes, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow, _**  
**_He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love, _**  
**_From now until forever, forever, forever... _**

**_There isn't an ocean too deep, _**  
**_A mountain so high, it can keep, _**  
**_Keep me away, away from His love._**

* * *

_**Megure Blooper**_

* * *

Inspector Megure pulled Takagi aside after being explained that Kudou and Kuroba wasn't related at all, and that it was pure coincidence that they looked similar, in fact their parents had been friends when they were little, but they had just gotten to know each other. "Why didn't you tell me that Kudou-kun was here?"

"I tried sir, I must remind you to hit the end button when your on your cell phone, not everyone likes talking to your butt." Takagi sighed, then blinked, then backed away from the now angry Inspector.

"What was that, Takagi?"

"Uh…Nothing sir…"

* * *

Wow! I'm really happy that everyone likes this! Actually I found it kind of funny that the first three reviews were anonymous. I'll see everyone next chapter!

* * *

Anon. Review Response:

Anie-Chan;

Thank you for the proformance, now I need a translator…hmm *** goes to google it * **I guess your right, it does need more motvation, wanna help? I'll have fun with any idea. Have you been messing with the puppy since I've updated slower? Hmm…

Teitan-chan,

It's not that surprising since I've been whining about needing some Heiji/Shin bromancing for the last three weeks. Seriously, there isn't enough of the Heijiness.

Ginshi-chan!

Hiya! That's great! I'm glad your gonna give this a try! I'll make sure to make the four way square some juicy details for you, that way it's not pure Heiji/Shin.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!

Shi-chan

(Song Disclaimer: I will Follow Him, By Little Peggy March)


	3. Chapter Three

_**You are an obsession, I cannot sleep**_  
_**I am a possession unopened at your feet**_  
_**There is no balance, no equality**_  
_**Be still I will not accept defeat**_

_**I will have you, yes I will have you**_  
_**I will find a way and I will have you**_  
_**Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly**_  
_**I will collect you and capture you**_**More Than You Think**

* * *

*** ~Chapter Three~** *

* * *

Ran smiled as Kazuha ran up to her, "I can't believe we got into the same school!" Ran pulled Kazuha close to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I've missed you!" Kazuha smiled and kissed Ran back. "Ya just saw me at graduation!" Kazuha giggled as Ran cuddled her at their dorm. "Ya saw me when we moved all of this stuff too! Heiji still doesn't know that yer gonna be living with me, so Kudou-kun won't know either!" Kazuha smiled at her girlfriend. She couldn't believe that Ran was really going to live with her! Heck, just like she couldn't believe that Ran had agreed to date her. Well, actually, Ran had asked her out. She still really couldn't believe it either way.

Now they were both going to attend a college in Oaksa. She smiled as she entered their apartment with the last of her luggage. "Ne, Ran, are ya really not telling Kudou where ya are?" Kazuha asked.

"Yup, and I'm only gonna call him every once in a blue moon." Ran answered as she went about finishing their dinner. "Hehe, So what are you going to tell Heiji-kun?" She yelled so Kazuha could hear her from the bedroom.

"Nothin' as long as he ain't askin', yeah?" Kazuha walked out of the bedroom, and sat at the table to watch Ran cook, she loved watching Ran cook. "I wonder how they're doing thou…" Kazuha said absently. Ran turned and smiled at here.

"Yeah…but for me…it's not that weird not knowing what Shinichi is doing every day…It was like that for a long time…" Ran said a sad look crossing her face, and she shook her head. "But that doesn't matter anymore, it's just a matter of getting revenge." She smirked. "He hates not knowing where I am!"

Kazuha sighed, she loved Ran to death, but she really did have some really weird friends.

* * *

**You are an obsession, you're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me**

**You are an obsession, you're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me**

**I feed you, I drink you by day and by night  
I need you, I need you by sun or candlelight  
You protest, you want to leave  
You say there's no alternative**

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he looked at his cell phone; Ran hadn't text him back since he'd last seen her over three weeks ago. He guessed that he completely deserved being ignored by his best friend for a while. He glanced over at Kaito who was looking kind of pale at the murder scene that was finally being cleaned up. He felt bad, and really didn't want to make Kuroba go all the way back to the dorms. He sighed, "Come on, Kuroba, you can spend the night at my house."

Kaito blinked and looked over to Shinichi with a giant grin. "Really? I don't have to walk back to the dorms?" Shinichi chuckled at Kuroba's hyperness, he really did like hanging out with the other teen, it was different from constantly hanging around detectives or Ran and Kazuha. "Yeah, I don't see why not, I live in a mansion close to here, there's plenty of room." Shinichi looked behind him for a second, thinking that maybe he really was being watched, before shrugging and went back to talking to Kuroba. "I'll even treat you to dinner for the trouble that Megure caused you."

Kaito cheered, and then pulled Shinichi to the direction of his newest favorite dinner, "That's completely awesome! But…uhh…Kudou…could you maybe call me Kaito? I don't really like being call Kuroba all the time, makes me think I'm hanging out with that prissy Hakuba." Shinichi blushed at the thought of calling Kuroba by his first name, but agreed.

"Okay. But please call me Shinichi then."

"Sure thing, Shinichi!" Shinichi blushed slightly at the use of his first name by someone who wasn't Ran, and it didn't feel that bad at all. He smiled at Kaito as they entered the local dinner that Shinichi knew. Shinichi felt as if someone was glaring at him, he glanced around, but didn't see anyone suspicious. He shook it off as him getting paranoid because of Hattori, and listened as Kaito talked about random things about magic to the fact that there was a Kid heist coming up.

Of course, when Kaito brought up books, that set Shinichi off on talking about Holmes, it was even better when Kaito started rambling about it too, seemed that to many years of hearing Hakuba just be all fan boyish about it taught Kaito many things about Holmes and the books, but Shinichi was just a fan boy, not completely obsessed. It was pleasant talking about different mystery books and of course magic tricks with Shinichi, he was very accepting of different things, and Kaito thought that it might have been from his two years as Conan. Kaito smiled as Shinichi began talking about how his mother loved to disguise as random people, and were really good at it.

"I remember her talking about her Sensei once..." Shinichi said before taking a bite into his dinner burger. He chewed and swallowed. "I know he was a famous magician before he died, Mom had gone to the funeral if I remember right." Kaito looked up curious about the magician that his mother trained under.

"So is your mother a magician then?" Kaito asked, hoping that this might cause Shinichi to revile the magician that his mother trained under.

Shinichi chuckled, "I'm not used to someone not knowing everything about me, no, my mother is actually a retired actress, and my father is a writer."

"Oh! Really?" Kaito said, "So why did your mother train under a magician for?

"To learn disguises, I guess, really I'm betting it's something she did on whim. She does stuff like that all the time, but I think the Magician in question is an old friend of hers that she met during her early years as an actor." Shinichi munched on his fries.

"So what was the Magician's name? Do you know?" Kaito asked as he finished up his own dinner.

"I guess I could always call mom and ask." Shinichi said, before finishing his own and asking the waitress for the check.

Kaito smirked, he'd seen some of the disguises that his mother had put on Shinichi as Conan, well as Kid of course, if she'd trained under a great magician that could disguise like that maybe he'd be worth researching. That would mean better tricks for Kaito to pull on Hakuba, as Kid of course, he'd try to lay low on the trick pulling while in college, he doubted that college Administrators would be as kind as the high school ones.

Shinichi paid for the bill and they made their way to Kudou Mansion, completely unaware of the two other detectives that had been following them.

* * *

**Your face appears again, I see the beauty there**  
**But I see danger, stranger beware**  
**A circumstance in your naked dreams**  
**Your affection is not what it seems**

**You are an obsession, you're my obsession**  
**Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me**

* * *

Hakuba watched as Hattori completely ripped his napkin to shreds as they watched Kudou and Kuroba eat dinner together, smiling at each other like a real couple. Well, at least that's what it looked like to them. He was enjoying the death glare that Hattori was sending towards the oblivious Kuroba. "Why don't you just go up there and interrupt them?"

"I don't have a claim on him, ya know" Hattori sighed and dug into his giant sundae, completely depressed at watching Kudou having a date with Kuroba. After the ice cream was completely gone, and Hakuba was on his fifth cup of tea, Hattori went to shredding Hakuba's napkin.

"Seriously, Hattori-san, this is getting a little creepy seeing you completely jealous of Kuroba and Kudou." Hakuba sighed and set the cup down empty. Hattori ducked down as Shinichi and Kaito made their way out of the restaurant, then getting up and then following them out, with Hakuba following after him. "Hattori-san, Kudou's going to notice you following him eventually."

"No he won't, I don't mean harm to him, if I was malevolent, he'd notice." Hattori said, making absolutely no sense to Hakuba.

"Uh….if you say so." The blonde detective sighed. They stopped outside of the Kudou Mansion. "Hm. Not so bad, I'm surprised he hadn't just gotten his own apartment."

"Kudou can't live in an apartment, many of the apartment owners in the area believe he's cursed." Hattori said as he opened the gate and walked up to the house.

"Really? Just because he's a detective?" Hakuba said, not finding seeing dead bodies randomly everyday weird. They peered into the windows to see Kudou giving Kuroba a tour of the house. Hakuba moved away from Hattori when the dark-skinned detective growl. It was at that point when the front door of the Kudou home opened, and Shinichi walked out, glaring at them.

"Oi, Hattori, get your ass in here. I'm tried of being tailed!" Shinichi growled dragging both detectives into his house. "Seriously, Hattori, It's so weird when you keep tailing me like this!"

Hattori blushed at being caught, and having Shinichi grab his hand to drag him into the house. "'orry, Kudou…" Shinichi sighed at his friend, "when'd ya notice?"

"The restaurant while leaving you were at the table closest to the door. It didn't help that your kind of noticeable, Hattori" Shinichi sighed once again, before smirking. "You're horrible at following someone." Kuroba chuckled at the exchanges between Hattori and Shinichi, he seriously wondered if Shinichi noticed that Hakuba had followed in behind Hattori. "Well, oh, Hello Hakuba!" Shinichi greeted inbetween telling Hattori the finer ways of tailing someone. "I guess you both can stay here tonight."

"Aw, and here I thought I had Shinichi all to myself tonight!" Kaito joked, making Shinichi blush. "Aw, Shinichi, you're blushing!"

"Shut up, Kuroba! (Kaito!)" Hattori and Shinichi yelled at Kuroba.

* * *

**My fantasy has turned to madness**  
**All my goodness has turned to badness**  
**My need to possess you has consumed my soul**  
**My life is trembling, I have no control**

**I will have you, yes I will have you**  
**I will find a way and I will have you**  
**Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly**  
**I will collect you and capture you**

* * *

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**Uh…Anie and Gin-chan, I believe I've answered you're reviews during the punnies…I think…for Gin-chan I've tried to keep it as even as possible…sooo…**

**Raga-chan! Hiya! I'm glad your having fun! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**Well till next chapter! **

**Shi-chan**

**(PS: Song for this chapter is: Obsession by **Animotion Gets Honest )


	4. Chapter Four

**More Than You Think**

***~ Chapter Four ~***

* * *

Hattori frowned as he listened to Shinichi and Kuroba talk in front of him and Hakuba. Why was Kuroba allowed to call Shinichi; Shinichi? He'd been best friends with the guy for two years and he hadn't even asked to be able to call Hattori; Heiji or just be on first name basis to begin with!

Of course, Shinichi wasn't very happy with him either. Kudou obviously didn't like being stalked for the better half of a week. Hattori looked over at Shinichi, who was arguing with his mother on the phone, "No, I just wanted to know the name of your teacher, you know that magician you used to see every Saturday. Why would…? What…? No! No I haven't…No…huh? Kaito? Uh…You want to talk to him…? Okay? Kaito, uh…She wants to talk to you…"

Kaito got up from the couch that he'd been sitting on, and took the phone from Shinichi, who went and sat next to Hattori, who glared at Shinichi. "So why'd ya lettin' Kuroba call ya Shinichi?"

Shinichi blinked and looked at Hattori, "He asked me to call him Kaito, so it's only fair that he'd call me Shinichi. Why?"

Hattori sighed, and looked away, "Maybe I'd like it if ya call me Heiji."

Shinichi blinked, and then blushed, "Uh…okay, uh…Heiji." Hattori looked over at Shinichi, and smiled brightly. "I don't have to ask you to call me Shinichi, do I?"

Hakuba was almost sicken by the cuteness that was radiating off of Kudou and Hattori, ugh, he turned and watched as Kaito started talking in English with Kudou's mother, he smiled at the bright look on the thief's face.

"So why is Kuroba taking to you mother, Kudou?" Hakuba said, Shinichi looked over to Hakuba. "Uh, My mother used to train under a magician, and Kaito was interested about which one, so therefore, he'd talking to her. Personally, if he wants to talk to her, better for me." Shinichi sighed, he really hated that his mother was worried about his non-existing love life and was trying to butt into it. He also didn't need to know how her sex life was going of all things either! God, there were times the he just wished that he was still Conan, and listening to his mother talk about her sex life was one of those times.

Heiji was now currently pissed at the prissy detective that had completely ruined his moment with Shinichi. His smile returned, Shinichi, it felt nice saying Shinichi instead of Kudou. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the blush that had formed on Heiji's face, and looked to Hakuba who had sighed. "I'm going to set up the rooms, " Shinichi got up and walked out of the room, completely ignoring the looks that he was getting from Hattori.

Kaito hung up the phone after several goodbyes and promises to call again. He looked at the two that had invaded his discovering Tantei-kun time, not that he had initially planned said time, but if Shinichi had been willing to give it too him, he wanted it to himself. Of course, he didn't mind Hattori so much as he minded his own personal stalker, Hakuba. He could deal with out the tight ass hanging around Shinichi and Hattori, he just knew Hakuba was going to ruin any chances he had of just getting to know his favorite detectives to nothing.

Kaito stretched and yawned before sitting down near Hattori, rather then the closer chair that was near Hakuba. A grin crossed his face as he leaned close to Hattori. "Sooo, Hattori, why were you following us like that? I can understand Hakuba, in fact I was thinking of getting a restraining order, but I didn't know you liked stalking Shinichi so much, I mean, were you stalking him before the murder too?" Kaito asked innocently, not even sounding like he was being condensing or anything, just curious as a cat. Hattori blushed in embarrassment, it seemed that Shinichi wasn't the only one that had noticed them.

"I'm not stalking you, I just happened to run into Hattori-san, here." Hakuba sighed at Kaito accusing him of being a stalker; he wasn't stalking Kaito, only observing him. Not that he'd tell the other that at all, it'd just be asking for one hundred different stalker jokes. He watched as Kaito shrugged and asked. "So, where did Shin-chan go anyways?"

"God, don't call me Shin-chan, my own mother does that enough" Shinichi sighed as he walked back into the living room. "The rooms are ready, if you would all follow me,"

"Not that Hattori won't" Kaito said as he jumped up, avoiding the swipe that Hattori aimed at him. "So where's your room, Shin-chan."

"Keep up the Shin-chan, and you'll find yourself calling me Kudou again, Kaito." Shinichi said as he walked up the stairs as the three other males followed him. "Hakuba, you can sleep here for tonight." Shinichi opened up the door to a cozy looking guest room. Hakuba nodded, "Night, Kudou-san, thank you for letting us stay."

"No problem, it's probably Heiji's fault anyways." Shinichi said, and continued down the hall, opening the door next to Hakuba's. "Kaito, you can stay here, please don't mess with anything in it."

"Oi, you didn't warn Hakuba about messing with the room!" Kaito pouted.

"Yeah, and I know he won't." Shinichi said with a smirk. "Now, go in, so I can get to bed, too."

"Yeah, yeah, ya so mean, no play no fun." Kaito continued to mutter as he entered the room and closed the door. Shinichi sighed, relived to have two of the three out of his hair.

"Come on, Heiji." Shinichi said smiling, "You won't mind the futon in my room, will you?"

"'f course not ,besides, those beds are so uncomfortable anyways." Heiji said, secretly thrilled to be sleeping in the same room as Shinichi. They entered Shinichi's room, where the futon was already set up for Heiji. Shinichi rummaged through his dresser and gave a spare pair of Pajamas to Heiji before grabbing his own. "Here, you can use these."

"Thanks, Shinichi." Heiji said, missing the blush on Shinichi's face as he turned away so he could change.

"Yeah, your welcomed." Shinichi said softly before changing into his blue Pj's, he ignored it when he felt Heiji glance at him from the corner of his eye. He climbed into his bed before Heiji got into the futon. "Night." He shut off the light, and turned off the light.

"N'ght…"

* * *

He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, he was just inches from his 'man crush', he could even hear the steady breaths of him sleeping. He sat up and inched towards the bed. He sighed at the peaceful look on Shinichi's face as he slept. He leaned over Shinichi, hovering inches above him as he looked down on him. Maybe he should thank Kuroba for the chance to see Shinichi sleeping so soundly. The only other times he could remember sleeping near Shinichi were when Shinichi was Conan, and that didn't help any of the feelings that he felt for the other boy at all.

He watched as Shinichi's lips moved as to mumble something in his sleep, but no sound coming out. He licked his lips, wondering if Shinichi's lips would be soft or maybe chapped, or if they'd taste sweet as they looked. He swallowed down some of the nervousness that he felt, the worse that could happen would be that Shinichi would wake up and he'd have to explain why he was stealing a kiss from him. Yeah, that wasn't bad at all. He pressed his lips softly against Shinichi's, cupping one of his cheeks with a hand that wasn't holding his weight as he leaned over. He backed away, blushing at the fact that he had successfully stolen a kiss from Shinichi. He crawled back over to his futon and hid in the blankets, hardly being able to admit that he had just done that.

Shinichi opened his eyes, and blushed, had Heiji really done that? Why? He touched his lips that still tingled with the feeling of Heiji's on his. Why was everyone determined to throw everything off lately?

* * *

-End Chapter Four-

Hiya! I hope everyone liked this chapter! * waves * What's gonna happen next? I don't' know xD

Anie-chan, I try! I really do! As for Alice in Wonderland, lets see, you can be the March Hare~! You get to throw things randomly!

Gin-chan! Boo! Hiya! XD I'm so hyper you think I'd be pulling punnies out of a hat like Kaito pulls out bunnies, but at last, I'm puttzing around, okay! Off to work on punnies! Yay! n_n!

Oh, and for all the new reviewers! Welcome to my craziness! * waves * If ya want more Hei/Shin, there are some in my random punnie place, it's called Kitty Kitty Meow, right? Hmm *goes and checks… * yeah, I'm right xD See everyone later!


	5. Chapter Five

_**(Started: 6/11/10) **_

**More Than You Think**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Hattori just couldn't understand what had happened as Shinichi would either avoid direct eye contact with him, or just avoid him completely. He's even caught Shinichi blushing and talking something over with Kaito just the other day ago. He thought things had been going great the night that he got caught stalking Shinichi and he still could remember the kiss that he had stolen. He looked over at Shinichi, who had looked away quickly, if only he could somehow corner his friend. He bit his lip as he thought of ways to corner Shinichi; the best way would probably be a murder case. He sighed, god that was a depressing though. Baiting for Kudou vita murder.

Hattori glared at his latest follower, who was also stalking Kuroba, Hakuba raised an eyebrow at him. Why did his follower have to be Hakuba? He hated Hakuba, that prissy know it all, it didn't help that Hakuba would be whispering several things that made Kuroba; Kid. He could see where Hakuba was coming from, but he felt that Kid meant no harm; after all he returned all the jewels that he stole. Hattori was about 100 percent sure that murders completely took priority over phantom thieves any day.

Hattori caught Shinichi staring at him again, and frowned, now what was up with Shinichi? Avoiding him constantly, then staring at him, god and he wasn't even going to go into that thing with Kuroba the other day. He still shuttered at the looks that Kuroba kept giving him, like a jealous glare with the intensity for mischief, but much much worse. Hattori sighed and glanced back to the teacher, who was going on about some complicated chemical method in the front.

Hattori couldn't be happier when the never-ending class ended, to bad his happiness didn't last longer as Hakuba followed him from the class. "Hattori, I have an idea about your slight problem." Hakuba said, idling messing with his school papers, then pulling out a case file and handed it to Hattori. "It's a cold case, but I've heard that Kudou is very strict about catching murders."

Hattori looked through the file and grinned, this was perfect bait. "This is prefect! What's the catch?"

Hakuba grinned at Hattori.

* * *

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the file that Heiji held in front of his face. "What's that?" He asked reaching for the file, only to have Heiji pull it away from him. "Come on! Let me see it!" Heiji grinned at him, pulling it further away from the other detective as he reached for the file, completely absorbed by the nice manila folder and the promises it held with in it. "Heiji! Let me see it!" Heiji just held it higher, enjoying the excitement of a new case on Shinichi's face.

"I'll give it to ya, when we're on the boat to the island" Heiji said with a huge smirk. Shinichi frowned for a second before pulling away from his quest of getting the manila folder, giving Heiji a wearily look before nodding.

"I'm guessing you've just assumed that I'd go with you." Shinichi said walking ahead of Heiji, they were currently on their way to a local dinner, and Heiji had told Shinichi that he wanted to talk to him. Shinichi had wondered if it was about that…He closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He wasn't even going to think of that again, it brought up to many feelings. Feelings he just didn't want to understand towards Heiji, let alone acknowledge said feelings.

He still was hurting from Ran. He fell back from walking side by side with Heiji and looked sadly at his friends back. Why couldn't they just be friends? He frowned and quickly brought up a fake smile when Heiji looked behind him to see what was keeping him.

* * *

Shinichi stared out at the sea, waiting for Heiji to arrive, he smiled as Kaito tried to latch on him again. "Cut it out, Kaito, it's not like they are going to jump out of the water at you." Kaito pouted before glaring out towards the salt water, it gave him chills just knowing that it contained those evil creatures that…Kaito shook his head, pretending that he wasn't near creature contaminated waters. Shinichi sighed as Kaito tensed up, on full guard. Shinichi silently wondered if there was any way to get rid of his stalkers, he really didn't understand why it was so much fun following him around, at worse, it was life threatening.

When he was Conan, he couldn't count the number of times one of his friends or family was in life threatening danger because of him. Even Heiji risked his life to save him; he heard someone call out to him and turned to see not only Heiji, but Hakuba too. He nodded to Hakuba and smiled at the sour look on Heiji's face at the sight of Kaito next to him. "So, which boat are we taking to the island anyways?" Kaito asked to distract Heiji and Shinichi, who were staring at each other. "And why is Mr. Prissy here?"

"I found the case, and why are you here, Kuroba? Is there something of value on the island that catches your eye?" Hakuba answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not KID!" Kaito growled at Hakuba. Heiji had sighed, and motioned to Shinichi where the boat was located, in hopes of leaving the other two behind.

"Hakuba, please lay off of Kaito till we're on the boat at least…" Shinichi sighed and followed Heiji to the boat. Hakuba and Kaito glared at each other before following Shinichi and Heiji on to the boat.

Shinichi looked over at Heiji expectantly, holding his hand for the folder that was promised upon arrival on the boat. Heiji sighed, pulled the file out of his bag and handed it to Shinichi, who then grinned like a maniac and flipped through the file.

"Well, that's new…" Shinichi blinked at the crime scene photos. "This guy was seriously murdered by chopsticks? Hmm…And then nailed to the wall with said chop-sticks…." Shinichi continued to look over the file as Heiji directed them to their temporary seats.

"I knew he'd be out to space the minute he got that file…" Heiji sighed, but smiled at the bright look on Shinichi's face, it was much better then that fake mask the other had been pulling up lately. If he'd known that a good mystery would have lit up Shinichi's face like that, he'd found one much sooner. Heiji set his and Shinichi's bags next to them and sat down as he watched Shinichi pace in front of him, already thinking before seeing the scene.

Of course, his prefect vision of Shinichi was ruined when Hakuba and Kaito got to their seats, still growling at each other, well more of the pranking on Kaito's side then growling.

* * *

-End Chapter Five-

(6/26/10)


End file.
